Early Christmas Present
by Cristyissues
Summary: Starts on Christmas Eve when both House and Wilson find themselves with no plans and continues all the way to Christmas Day. House Wilson slash. Fluffy, happy, cute couldnt help myself. Ch.14a now up!
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and Dr. House was in his office getting ready to leave when Dr. Wilson came in. 

" How is she?" Wilson asked referring to House's patient with sincere interest.

"She'll be home for Christmas" House responded trying to sound cheerful

"I take it you're not going to the party tonight" Wilson asked as if he didn't already know.

"Nope. Big plans tonight."

"Big plans tonight?" the younger doctor said with a sad tone, trying not to sound needy.

House sighed and sat back down in his chair, he knew that his friend was alone and he knew how much he hated being alone.

"Well I was thinking, that if you didn't have any plans you could come over and have a beer", Wilson tried to sound casual.

"No" House said mechanically "Oh" Wilson tried not to sound hurt as he started making his way to the door, "Have fun with the Hookers" he said with pain and annoyance in his voice.

"Jimmy-"

Wilson turned around to look at his friend

"Jimmy" He said once again "you're an idiot"

"What?" Wilson said growing angry and frustrated.

" You know how much I hate your apartment" the older doctor said getting up to leave.

"I'll see you at mine in, oh let's say 10 min.?" Wilson looked at the older doctor as he made his way past him.

"Should I bring anything?" he yelled across the hallway as the elevator doors started closing, House managed to stop them with his cane " Yeah …Bring the Hookers"

The last thing Wilson saw was his friends smirk as the elevator doors closed completely.


	2. Chapter 2

House was already into his second beer when the bell rang. 

"Who is it?" he yelled back innocently not taking his eyes from the T.V.

"Greg-" Wilson said with a weary tone.

"Great name" he said as he made his way to the door "tell me, Do you use a cane?" he finished as he opened the door.

Wilson glared at him as he walked in with a twelve back and a present under either arm.

"I said ten minutes" House said eyeing the present.

"Sorry, I had trouble finding the Hookers" the younger doctor joked feeling a little more alive.

" That's all right, I guess you'll have to do for tonight."

"Hmm… don't I feel special" he said handing House the beer as he began to remove his coat without letting go of the present.

"You should, not everyone gets hit on by yours truly"

"Oh is that what you call hitting on?" he said taking the beer from House's hands and going into the kitchen, leaving the present on the coffee table.

"Don't open it!" he warned from behind the fridge door.

" I have more control than that" House said removing his hands from the present.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson let himself fall next to House on the couch. 

"What are you watching?" he asked with little interest.

"You" he answered.

Wilson quickly looked over from the T.V. to his friend who he found watching the T.V. intently.

"How's that for hitting on?" He smiled, taking another drink from his beer.

"That was still pretty bad" he answered turning his attention back to the T.V.

"What was that look?" House said suddenly interested as a commercial came on.

"What look?" Wilson answered trying to sound casual.

"What, or should I say _who_, do you think Julie is doing right now?" House said finding a sudden interest in the commercial.

"I could care less who or what she's _doing_ right now."

"Why?" House suddenly turned to him with interest.

"Because chances are that if she's not _doing him_ then she's probably spending the alimony money on him."

"Does that _really _bother you?"

"No, I _love_ knowing that my money is being wasted on some guy" he said sarcastically, but House knew he meant it, Wilson was to much of a martyr to feel otherwise.

"You let me have money all the time"

"That's different" Wilson said growing wary

"How?"

"Greg, are you going to be interrogating me all night?" Wilson answered annoyed.

"No, commercial's over" he said turning his attention back to the T.V. "and you _did_ cheat on her" he muttered just well enough so that Wilson could hear. A sigh escaped Wilson.

"Bored?" House said with his eyes still fastened to the T.V. screen and showing little interest.

"No"

"Of course not, you're with me" House winked at him as he began to get up.

"Here, I'll go grab it" the younger doctor said making his way to the kitchen to grab his friend another beer.

When he came back he noticed House giving him a look with his amazing blue eyes, they were questioning him.

"I've got you whipped" House said as he felt Wilson sitting back next to him.

"Hmmm…" Wilson answered knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Ch. 4 , thank-you so much for the reviews they have been helping me so thank you and I promise there will be less fluff and more description. Enjoy! 

"What was _that_ look?" Wilson asked after a few more moments of silence, maybe it was the beer but he was starting to feel a little _funny_.

"Just admiring those pecs" he answered without the slightest hesitation.

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the T.V.

"At least I'm honest about it" House said enjoying Wilson's frustration, he had always liked the way his eyebrows furrowed like the way they were just then, actually there was a lot of things House enjoyed about Wilson even if he would never admit to them.

"You weren't staring at my pecs and-"

"You're right, I was picturing you naked" House said "which I wouldn't have to do if you would just-"

"House!" Wilson almost yelled.

"What?" House said jokingly "Fine. What was_ that_ look you gave me earlier?" He said with a more serious tone.

"That was nothing." Wilson answered with slight pain in his voice.

"Liar"

"Fine what do you think it was?" he asked the older doctor with all seriousness. At that point Wilson felt a swirl of emotions inside of him and one of those he recognized as hope.

House looked away and once again noticed the present on his coffee table.

"Can I open it?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject, things were getting more deep than he wanted them to. "No" Wilson sighed as he began to feel drained.

" Oh come on, I'll let you stare at my package" he smiled seductively at Wilson. Deep as things were, he _was_ still House.

"Ha, you'll have to let me do more than that" Wilson answered daringly if House wasn't going to do anything about it, he was.

"Well" House said surprised by his friends comment. He realized they were on their _way_ to being drunk but they weren't there yet.

"House"

"Hmm" house said trying to focus on the T.V. but failing miserably.

"Greg look at me" Wilson was practically pleading.

House hesitated but shut off the T.V. and turned to face his friend. There was no point avoiding it now.

"Well?" Wilson asked.

"What?" House asked with caution.

They both stared at each other, Wilson felt almost transfixed by House's amazing blue eyes as House tried hard not to let Wilson's beautiful brown doe eyes get the best of him. He knew he was screwed.

"Jimmy-" House finally broke the silence and began "are you drunk? I don't want you to do something you might regret later" House said cautiously.

"Damn it Greg, I'm not drunk, I might be a cheap drunk, but I'm not _that_ cheap"  
House smiled at his friends not just because of what he had just said but because of what it meant for both of them.

"Shut up! You know what I mean… and you know what I want"

"Yeah I do" he said putting his arm around his friend and pulling him closer.

" Is this why you didn't go to the damn party?" House asked amused.

"No" Wilson scoffed " I can't stand those idiots talking behind my back about my failed marriages when they think I'm not listening…"

"Really?" House said unconvinced.

"and maybe a little because of this" Wilson admitted.

They both laughed at how things had turned out during the course of one evening.

"Hold on" House said suddenly getting up and limping to the hall closet.

He came back a few minutes later with something under his arm. He placed Wilson's present next to his on the coffee table.

Oh its only begun…

(promise, less dialogue in future)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is yet another chapter. sorry if it took a little longer but its back to school for me. I wrote most of this in one of my classes. Hope you like it and thanks again for the reviews keep them coming. I'am so glad I wrote this before the last episode, Wilson failed me. sigh

CHALLENGE: Try to figure out what they got for eachother.

* * *

"You bastard" Wilson laughed as House put his arm around Wilson's waist pulling him closer. 

"Hmm…I love it when you talk dirty" he replied rubbing his rough stubble against Wilson's cheek and kissing his neck.

Wilson felt House's breath on his neck and a sudden rush of excitement hit him. _This right here _is what he had wanted for so long _this man _making his way from his neck to his mouth, is who he had longed for.

It was almost surreal. Everything that he felt for this man, all the times he had been angry at him, happy at him, all the nights of his longing for him, and wishing he could be next to him in _their _bed. His arrogance, his stubbornness, his sarcasm, his mind, his beautiful blue eyes, and those amazing lips. Even his damn leg. He loved all those things, he loved him like he never thought he could love another person, man, or woman.

His kisses were raw and full of wanting. Wilson wondered if he had also wanted this for as long as he had or if he was just caught up in the moment.

"Why?" House whispered as he suddenly abandoned Wilson's lips.

Wilson opened his eyes with slight dizziness, he could steel feel Houses kisses and a slight burning sensation around his mouth from where House's stubble had scratched him.

House patiently waited as he saw Wilson slowly compose himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit of delight from the way Wilson was reacting.

"Huh…what?" Wilson said finally aware that he was asking him something. The feeling of House's lips pressing against his own began to fade, but the taste remained.

"Why now?" the older doctor began, "why me, why not some young hot male nurse willing to explore, why some old crippled, egotistical, stubborn, drug addict"

"House, I -"

But House wasn't done "and why did you finally come out with this now, why not after the first, second or even third failed marriage?"

Wilson knew that House was serious even though he was trying to be light about it, he wasn't trying to be confrontational (as far as Wilson could tell) he wasn't trying to hurt him (or at least he hoped not), but House had a way with words that made them feel like poison running through Wilson's body, slowly killing him (or at least it felt like that to Wilson).

He didn't want to deal with this now. He just wanted to hold him, love him, take in his scent and feel like there was no one else in the world besides them two.

"Greg, I… why can't you just enjoy the moment?" Wilson didn't want to start talking about this now, he thought it was something they might consider discussing it the next day, maybe over breakfast. A smile crept over Wilson's mouth as he thought about it, breakfast, the two of them sitting there after their first night.

House looked at him with slight confusion but mostly amusement. _What was running through that head if his. _With a sigh he relaxed back into the couch. _Fine. It could wait._

He began leaning in to meet Wilson's lips once again. As Wilson got closer, House suddenly put his hands on the younger doctors chest.

"At least tell me how long you've wanted this" House used the fact that Wilson was about to pounce on him to his advantage, he knew he would just about confess to murder if it meant House would take him.

Struggling to keep his breathing steady the younger doctor managed to whisper, "To damn long" as he grabbed House's neck and pulled him into a deep, warm, and raw kiss.

They kissed, they kissed until their heads were pounding from the lack of oxygen, until their jaws began to ache, until House's hands had run through every inch of the young doctors hair, until every last button was unbuttoned, every zipper unzipped, and House had Wilson under him, straddling him, _then, _did House let go of his lips, just long enough to ask, or rather, command him to go into the "_Master's suite" _

And of course Wilson had no other choice but to obey.


	6. Chapter 6

_OK so I am really sorry for the delay, I've been really busy and ofcourse I haven't been very inspired with all the tension and problems going on between House and Wilson_

* * *

_so I have decided to have a sex scene in this Ch. if you are not into that stuff just skip to the next Ch. it really wont make that much of a difference. Just know that it was amazing...haha..._

_WARNING: This is the first sex scene ever written by me ...Enjoy

* * *

_

Wilson let himself be pushed on to the bed and soon felt House's weight on him ... Then came the sudden rush

of blood to _that_ area, with sudden embarrasment he tried to slow down only to feel House's on his thigh...The

slight pressure on his thigh nearly drove him insane...he put his hands around his neck to pull him closer and

taste him further...the touch of the older doctor's fingers on his skin sent a rush of pleasure through his

body ...a moan escaped Wilson's throat only to echo in House's mouth.

"Oh ...God" Wilson managed to whisper

"Relax" House gently whispered into his ear, taking it slow.

Wilson feeling rather suprised to find House being such a tender and caring lover, relaxed every muscle in his body.

"Ready?" House asked wrapping his arms around the young doctor's waist and kissing his jaw.

"Yes..Greg...I want you in -"

Then it all went dark for Dr. Wilson as jolts of pleasure, which he had never experienced before ran through his entire body over and over again...

_Oh god..Greg you deserve a medal._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is post sex...its very short and sweet but the next chapters are longer...so enjoy the sweetness of it all ;)

* * *

House looked over at his sleeping lover._

His face was relaxed and peaceful and he seemed to have a slight grin. He had the expression of a man who had just had great sex.

He wondered if he himself had the same expression.

The older doctor smiled as he removed the hair from the younger doctor's face.

He loved this feeling and so he let himself get caught up in the moment, that precious moment right after mind blowing sex.

He found himself fighting the urge to kiss his sleeping lover for fear of waking him. He settled instead, for lightly caressing his cheeck.

The last thing he heard before closing his eyes was a sigh that escaped his partner.

The last thing he felt before drifting of to sleep were Wilson's lips lightly pressing against his.

_Jimmy, the things you do to me..._

_ never compare_

_ Jimmy I love you._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok enough cuteness...hah who am I kidding...less cuteness

* * *

_

House awoke to the noise of someone pounding at his door. _What the hell?! _He looked over at the alarm clock ...4: 23 am . _Damn it!_

A wave of anger was about to hit him when he suddenly felt the stirring of the younger doctor next to him.

Seeing him then and there under _his _warm blankets in _his _bed, had such a calming effect on him , he felt as if he were high. _Ha...High on Jimmy _

_ Jimmy the things you make me feel._

He quietly got out of bed and threw a pair of boxers on, grabbed his cane, and his shirt, or at least he thought it was his shirt. Turning on the light in the living room he realized he had grabbed Wilson's shirt, it even smelled like him. _God It smelled GOOD!_

"What?!" He tried to be quiet not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty.

"House can you come out here a sec., I promise it won't take long." It was Foreman and he sounded exhausted and angry.

_What the hell does he want_? House opened the door slighlty curious.

"If you are just trying to get a look at me in my boxers-" House warned as he opened the door.

"You might want a coat" Foreman eyed what he was wearing.

House reached out his hand so that Foreman could give him his, but all he got was his famous

_you gotta be kidding look._

"Listen, _you _got _me _out of my warm bed, I could DIE from standing out here, Now hand it over!"

With a sigh Foreman took off his coat and handed it over to House, he then pointed over at his car.

"The only way I could get him to give me the keys is if I promised to bring him here...He's drunk"

House found himself looking at a drunk Chase leaning against the car for support his face was red and he looked like he'd been crying. _That baby._ He obviously hadn't seen House yet, because he was working hard trying to find and maintain his balance.

"What does he want?!" House asked feeling cold and annoyed.

"Ask him yourself" Foreman gave him a look of resignation.

"Chase...Chase! What the hell do you want?!" House quietly yelled remembering Wilson.

At the sound of House's voice, Chase quickly sprung up and tried to run towards him only to slip and fall flat on his face.

"Housh..." He began sobbing histerically.

"Oh what is this!!!!!" House was now more annoyed than ever.

" House ...I love you ...House ...House" Chase managed to say between sobs, " I love you so much ...WHY can't you see that!!?? Why can't you love me?" followed by more sobbing.

House looked at Foreman with disbelief but Foreman just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been like this all night, ever since he started drinking at the party. He's been declaring his love for you all

night, says he can't stop thinking about you...I was going to take him home but he wouldn't give me the keys

and _he _was _my _ride home ...He finally agreed to give me the keys if I promised to bring him here."

"Are you kidding?" House was still in disbelief and he was starting to think it was all some practical joke ...at least he was hoping.

"House do I look like I am in the mood for jokes?!" Foreman practically hissed.

"I wanted, to be like you...I wanted every-thing so I triedtchube like you

And I got Shwept aaawwwwwaaayyyy!"

Chase began singing, still on the ground. Foreman and House both rolled their eyes.

"Will you KEEP IT DOWN! You're going to wake up Wilson!" House tried to shut him up once again remembering Wilson.

"Wilson?!"

"Wilshen!!?"

both Foreman and Chase looked up.

"Shhh...Shutup! He's sleeping!"

* * *

"Not anymore." A groggy Wilson, wearing nothing but boxers and sex hair came up from behind House scratching his head. "What's going on?"

He looked at Foreman, Chase, then back at Foreman and House,then back at Chase, then at Foreman, and finally back at House.

" I guess your not the only one declaring his love for me tonight" House smiked and eyed Wilson up and down. _Jimmy you've never looked better. _

" I am getting to old for this!" Foreman plopped himself on House's front steps and resten his head on his hands.

"what? Whatare...huh?! ...Who ...Inot...Wilsshen?" Chase tried to create sentences but ended up creating vomit instead.

"Oh you are so cleaning that!" House yelled at him

Wilson was about to go and help him when a cane stopped him. House looked at him and Wilson realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Greg, He's drunk!"

"Well, Duh!"

"Foreman bring him in here-"

"No no no-" House began to protest, "-let's go back to bed, he'll be fine" House whined.

"House, let's just wait until he sobers up, o.k.?" Wilson compromised, there was nothing else he'd want more

than to go back to bed with House but he couldn't leave Chase drowning in his own vomit while Foreman fell

asleep in the front steps.

"Fine! Besides, I'm sure he is just going to LOVE sobering up infront of the guy he just confessed his love to,

who also happens to be his boss, the guys boyfriend who witnessed most of his little rant and his fellow

collegue, who, you just KNOW is not going to let him live this down!"

House noticed three pairs of eyes staring at him intently. "Now what?!" the older doctor sighed.

"Your boyfriend?" Wilson's face was completely lit up and hopeful.

"Wow, you guys are serious?" Foreman was suddenly wide awake.

"Boyfiend?!...Wha!" Chase moaned before he collapsed on the couch .

_Had he just called Wilson his boyfriend?_

" I have to pee" was the only thing House said before leaving and making his way to the bathroom.

_He, Dr. Gregory House, had just called his bestfriend,_

_ Dr. James Wilson, his boyfriend._

_ And the thing was...he kinda liked it._


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Ch. 9...I've decided that I want happy! With everything going on in the show and all the depressing fanfics I have been reading…it's bumming me out. So since this is MY story, I have control over the characters (as far as I know) so THERE Shore! Ha

Also, I know some don't really like the House Wilson pairing but you still keep reading, Thanks for that…but maybe I can convert some of you? I have converted some HouseCameron shippers …hmm you never know. So anyway back to the story

Enjoy!

* * *

As it turned out he really did have to pee.

House felt someone watching him as he finished up.

"Chase don't try anything. I have a cane and a Wilson who comes on command." House smirked limping over to the sink.

" Very funny," Wilson wrapped his arms around the older doctors waist and began to cover his neck with kisses.

He looked up at the mirror and found House's beautiful blue eyes watching him intently.

There was something in them that Wilson had seen but a few times, coming from House . They were vulnerable and …full of…Love? _Was that what he was seeing? _

Wilson's pulse began to rise as his body realized how much he wanted him, not just then and there but forever.

"Greg…" Wilson whispered into House's ear which caused a sudden chill to go down the older doctors back and his eyes to close.

"Hmm…" a noise managed to escape his throat before swallowing hard.

"Let's go to bed" Wilson held him even tighter suddenly afraid of loosing the only thing that mattered to him, the greatest thing in his life.

"We have company" House reminded them both.

"Oh, let them cover their ears" Wilson quickly replied once again kissing his neck and sliding his right hand into the front of House's boxers.

"Hmm…someone's feeling threatened" House told the mirror.

"What?' Wilson suddenly stopped to look at the mirror into House's eyes.

"You want them to hear. Especially that Chase, don't you? You want them to know who belongs to who, who's with who. I am with you and Chase can't have me, right?"

" I …is that such a bad thing?" Wilson defended himself, yes he wanted to claim what was his, what _should _be his after waiting for it for so long.

" No…I like it" House answered him turning to face Wilson grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer, leaving no space between them. " It's a two way street though, I'll be yours, but you are mine…just mine-"

"Greg, I would ne-" House stopped him with a quick kiss and continued.

" -No more pretty blonde nurses, no sleeping around…Are you in this for the long run?"

House looked at him in all seriousness.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" House looked at him warningly.

"Yes, I'm sure"

And he meant it he hadn't put his friendship on the line just so he wouldn't end up all alone on Christmas. He wanted this, he wanted House in his life more than ever before, he wanted to be beside him no matter what…And he was going to work hard for their relationship, because House meant everything to him, he always had….And House knew that.

" O.K. then…lets go check on sleepy and puky …" he smiled but quickly got serious again "…I love you, you know that?" He gave him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth and left the younger doctor in front of the speechless.

_I love you too…wait..._


	10. Chapter 10

Here is Ch.10 which is basically nothing but fluff I guess…. Very cute though… and don't worry the whole Chase thing will be addressed more fully later. ; )

* * *

And I know that it takes longer than a few minutes to start sobering up but Chase did throw up a lot and well yeah…

* * *

"Wait, Greg…Wait!" Wilson finally caught up to him as they both reached the living room.

His mind was racing…_He said I love you! _he knew that House loved him but for him to actually come out and admit it.

"_I love you, you know that?" _those few words played in his head over and over.

He wanted to say it back, but somehow the living room, a passed out Chase on the couch and Foreman glaring at a passed out Chase on the couch didn't really seem right to him.

"So….what now?" said a wide eyed House looking to both Foreman and Wilson for an answer.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a sec.?" He motioned towards the kitchen.

"Just can't get enough of me" House muttered to a glaring Foreman before following Wilson and noticing, on the way there, how his silk boxers clung to his hips and the way he walked without his shoes.

Turning around Wilson found House with his head slightly bent to the right, mouth partly opened with a glazed look over his beautiful blue eyes.

"House!" he tried to snap him out of it but couldn't help enjoying that face expression, "Will you stop drooling?" Wilson smiled.

"I wasn't drooling" House answered matter-o-factly

"Yeah, ok….you didn't give me a chance to answer" Wilson said making his way towards him, giving him that seductive look that created movement in the older doctors boxers.

"To what?" House raised an eyebrow grabbing Wilson's hips and pulling him closer, so he could feel his _rising problem. _

"Hmmm…It doesn't take much to get you going" Wilson grabbed and pressed against the older doctor even harder.

"OH…from the looks and _feel _of it I'd have to say the same thing about you" he smirked, "So what did I not let you answer?"

"Mmm…" Wilson was busy getting his hands under House's shirt and kissing his neck, "I know you love me…and I love you too"

"Good….Mmm…that's good too" House felt Wilson's hands playing with his nipples, he began to make his way backwards and finally bumped into the table, sitting on top of it he began to pull Wilson in, wanting to taste him once more.

"Wait, wait" Wilson stopped him when he began to feel House's hands down his boxer shorts. "Chase…Foreman.. First things first" Wilson stepped back.

"Fine, your loss" House sighed "to bad too cuz there is nothing that could even begin to compare to sex with yours truly on this here kitchen table" he smirked and walked around the younger doctor, "Nothing" he whispered into the younger doctor's ear, before making his way back to the living room.

"Oh come on! The table is still going to be there later…Greg?" Wilson groaned.

* * *

"Get out!" House woke Foreman and Chase with a swing of his cane.

"Where the hell am I ?" A groggy Chase squinted and looked around the room, more than slightly confused. He was beginning to sober up.

"House, we cant!" said an angry and sleepy Foreman, " there's no way I am driving like this"

"There's no room! Someone's already sleeping with me in my bed, sorry Chase, and all I have is this couch so unless you guys wanna spoon-"

"Wait" Chase had started piecing the events that had let to him passing out on Houses couch. His face went from confused to horror stricken.

"Oh GOD!" He covered his face with his hands and leaned back on the couch, "House I am SO sorry, I didn't mean _any _of that. I really didn't …I was drunk and I-"

"Save it for someone who cares!" House looked over at Wilson who had just entered the living room, "Like him" he pointed at Wilson with his cane.

"Wilson, I am so -" Chase began once again but Wilson waved him off. "It's fine you don't have to explain it to me-"

"Oh yes he does" House cut in.

"No…he doesn't. It's fine really" Wilson glared at House but it was obvious he had other things on his mind.

"Look, why don't you guys just sleep in the living room? One of you can take the couch and one can take the couch, unless you can figure out a way for both of you to fit on the couch. I'll go bring some blankets from the closet." And with that he once again left the room.

"Is that ok with you?" Chase looked over at House.

"Huh?…yeah that's fine, just don't try to rape me in my sleep" House was to busy

watching Wilson take out the blankets from the closet and walk back, the younger doctors

eyes fixed on him the entire time.

A sigh escaped Chase as he fell back on the couch.

"You're taking the floor" Foreman growled at him.

"Why should I -"

"Because its your damn fault we're here you idiot!" Foreman pushed him off and sprawled out on the couch.

"Here" Wilson handed Foreman a blanket and a few more to Chase.

"Now….lets just all get some sleep" Wilson said before heading off to the bedroom.

"Thank-you" Foreman said before turning.

"G'night! Try not to let the noises coming from the bedroom keep you up" House said in an overly cheery voice, "and Chase try to keep the wet dreams under control" House gave him a fake pleading look.

"House!!" Wilson called him from the bedroom door, "Get in here!"


	11. Chapter 11

_OK so in the beginning I remember saying that it would be less fluffy and such but you know what...I really like fluffy ...I love it...and I am going crazy without House and I need to have House and Wilson with their happiness even though thats not the case...OK well anyway just know that its all fluff and wil be all fluff and yeah..._

* * *

_oh by the way ...theres a sex scene in here and its not like the ones before so I am warning you for those of you who are scencitive to that stuff...which I doubt are many of you because I have read your stuff , which is very excellent (you know who you people are... :) anyway back to the story...rating has been changed to M, just extra caution._

* * *

"That was SO hot!" House closed the door behind him watching as Wilson made himself comfortable in bed.

"What was?" Wilson looked slightly confused.

"_That, _you taking charge like that…so hot" he fell next to him in bed and looked over at the alarm clock, 5:48 am. The sun would be coming up soon and he was barely getting in bed, however this was nothing new to him and he still had no plans to sleep.

" Hmm…I love it when you take charge" House said climbing on top of the younger doctor, straddling him.

_Early Christmas Present _he thought to himself as he began to pull off Wilson's boxers, then Wilson's breath hitched and he stopped almost as if he had realized something.

"Aren't you going to show me how much you love it?" Wilson looked at him with his pleading eyes and then they both looked down at what had quickly become his throbbing erection.

"No" he smirked, " I want _you _to show me how much you love me" he took off his shirt (which was actually Wilson's) and laid back in bed. He watched as Wilson took off his own silk boxers and climbed on him, all the while wondering if he has worn silk boxers on purpose.

He began to kiss the older doctor slipping in his tongue, feeling around every inch of his mouth. Biting his bottom lip he felt a moan escape House's throat.

"Jimmy, If we want to go at it for awhile you gotta stop pressing against it like that" he said trying to catch his breath and panting, which only made Wilson more excited. He made his way down kissing and sucking either nipple as moans escaped House. He finally reached what now was House's raging erection, but instead of doing what he had been planning on doing he decide to tease him, make him suffer a bit for the kitchen thing…so he kissed his thigh instead.

"Jimmy…payback's a bitch" House warned through his teeth, feeling Wilson's hot breath on his thigh wanting that warmness.

Wilson kissed his way from the right thigh finally reaching his destination, he wrapped his mouth around House and heard as he let out a cry of pleasure arching his back slightly. Seeing House's face in pure ecstasy he felt a rush of blood hit his head, having never done this before he did what he would have like had it been the other way around. From the groaning and the face expressions, he was obviously doing the right thing.

House sneaked a glance from time to time at Wilson as his head bobbed up and down. He tried to fight the urge to buck, but it was getting harder and harder to do. He ran his hands through Wilson's hair as his back arched and a load moan escaped his throat. He was panting and shaking uncontrollably, he could hear himself getting louder and a sudden urge to yell out his lover's name overcame him, but somehow he had forgotten how to. Wilson began to flip the tip with his tongue and House felt like he was about to loose whatever was left of his mind.

"Jimmy!" He cried out in pleasure , "OH GOD!"

Back in the living room…

"Foreman, Foreman…are you sleeping?" Chase whispered through the darkness.

"Yes…Yes I am" Foreman glared into the darkness.

"I can't sleep either… How long do you think they are going to….be at it?" Chase asked pain and worry in his voice.

Foreman laughed through his nose, realizing that Chase had meant everything he had said earlier on about his feelings for House and also because he was hearing those bedroom noises House had warned them about.

"I doubt they will be at it much longer" Foreman tried to reassure him, "Its House and Wilson…I've heard things about Wilson but with Houses bad leg…and from the looks of it earlier, I'd say they already been at it…Just give it a while longer" Foreman couldn't help but feel bad for Chase, it was hard for him to imagine having to listen to the person you love cry out someone else's name in pleasure. "Look…Uh I know it must be hard…but House and Wilson, well they're-"

"I know" Chase interrupted, "I'd just figure its been twelve years…well I guess no one is coming between the now" a sigh escape Chase.

"Well, I'm actually kinda fine with it…you know. Not much of a shock…and who knows it could benefit us…he makes House happy…Its obvious"

"Yeah…sure is" Chase yawned then began to giggle

"What?" Foreman asked confused and worried.

"Can you imagine, when Cameron finds out?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey there! Ok so here is Ch 12 part one because I have decided to divide this into two parts. that part is also done so I will put that up later. and I am already working on Ch 13 so I am on track and dont worry I will update soon_

_Ok so heads up! There is sex in this one to...sry to those of you who dont like that. The way I see it is that they are just beginning this relationship that they have both wanted for so long and you know they just cant get enough of eachother...I know I wouldnt...so yeah. Its very sweet though_

_Oh and did you guys see the Golden Globes?!! He won! I didnt actually think he was going to win because he won last year but HE WON! and I normally dont care about award shows but I think Hugh Laurie deserves recognition...and he thanked Robert Sean Leonard (his good friend) How great was that!!! sigh ok anyways back to the story ...and last weeks episode was good to anyway if you want to chat about my fanfic or anyother House related things here is my AIM: Cristyissues_

_ Enjoy!!! (sry about the format but this webpage always messes with my format)_

* * *

Wilson looked over his sleeping lover to the clock, 7:52 am it read in red numerals. He turned to the

left resting his head on his arm, facing House. Although the shades were drawn, light crept into the

room slightly lighting his sleeping lovers face and outlining him completely. He tried to take in as

much as he could from that very moment, not wanting to forget any part of it slowly storing it all in

his memory. He wanted to remember every detail: he noticed how peaceful House looked when he

slept, the way some of his hair stuck to his forehead, the way his cute nose flared…(He smiled

thinking of House as cute, sure he was a Handsome, attractive man…but in a lot of ways he was

also cute,adorable…lovable…he continued to muse) the way his lips were partly open …he began to

fight the urge to touch those lips with his own and once again explore every inch of his mouth,

realizing he could never grow tired of that…

Oh you have got to be kidding! He was so turned on at that moment and he tried to fight the beginnings of an erection…_Dead puppies, dead puppies, Vogler, dead puppies…he's sleeping let him sleep!!._ He tried to talk himself out of "accidently" waking him, he was enjoying watching him sleep….maybe a little too much.

He was so turned on at that moment and he tried to fight the beginnings of an erection… He tried to talk himself out of "accidently" waking him, he was enjoying watching him sleep….maybe a little too much. 

"Jimmy…"

Wilson suddenly looked up from his boxers to House. "Jimmy…" House was still sleeping and he was dreaming about Wilson. The younger doctor smiled looking at House hearing him breathe his name… "Jimmy…"

"What, Greg?" whispered Wilson getting closer, he wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Oh…Jimmy" House once again breathed

"Yeah?" Wilson was over his face looking at him, waiting for something.

"Jimmy…I can feel you huge erection against my thigh!"

A huge smirk grew on the older doctor as he opened his eyes, meeting instantly with Wilson's.

"You jerk!" Wilson chuckled falling back in bed.

"How long were you watching me sleep?" House's right hand disappeared under the covers.

"I was jus- AH!" Wilson looked over at House

"I am taking care of it for you" He answered Wilson's questioning eyes, " Unless you-"

"No, no…that's good….That's mmmmm….." he closed his eyes, part of him wondering how House how so much strength in the morning, and part of him enjoying it to much to care.

"Oh GOD! Greg……" He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the moans that kept escaping his throat, arching his back.

House looked sideways, taking pleasure in how much Wilson was enjoying the hand job. He wanted to turn and face him but he was on Wilson's left and he couldn't put weight on his right leg without killing the mood by screaming in pain.

He could still see the faces the younger doctor was making in obvious pleasure. He saw him bite on his bottom lip to keep from moaning and a sudden urge grew on him, wanting to bite the same lip and run his tongue through the same mouth, but more than anything he wanted to hear that mouth yell out his name.

He started going faster and watched until Wilson couldn't hold it in anymore and he began to moan, "Oh God! Greg!"

"Say it again!" House made it sound a little more commanding than he has intended, but the sudden increase he felt inside his right hand told him Wilson was into it.

"Greg!" Wilson moaned loader, "Greg, Oh God! Yes!!!"

House suddenly let go and Wilson opened his eyes, "What the Hell?!"

"Wait" House looked at him as if he were trying to discipline a puppy and got out of bed.

"No! Get Ove-"

"I need to trade sides…the leg" House pointed at his right leg.

" Oh, ok Come on get in here" Wilson moved over as he felt, a now, very naked House slide in next to him.

House turned to him, _much better _he now had a view of everything and he noticed how his lover was now shaking, "Finish what you started" Wilson whispered in a way that gave House goosebumps.

As House's hand once again disappeared under the covers he leaned in to kiss Wilson, the kiss was hard as both fought for dominance. He gave Wilson's lip a tiny bite as the moans continued to echo from his throat.

"Harder" Wilson breathed quickly which caught House off guard but he quickly recovered, biting harder and hearing a load groan escape the man's throat.

The blood that hadn't rushed to House's now throbbing erection rushed to his head and without thinking he climbed the younger doctor, straddling him grabbing his wrists and placing them over his head.

Wilson responded by swirling his hips and House gave him a mischievous grin. He tried to free himself just to see what House would do.

"Don't", House growled grabbing on to his wrists even tighter and scratching Wilson's neck with his beard as a warning.

"Mmmm…GREG!"

Back in the living room….

Chase opened his eyes wondering where the hell he was, why his head was pounding, and why his back was so sore. He looked at his watch 8:38 am and then all the events of the past few hours flooded him.

Damn floor, damn head….Damn Wilson

He quietly got up off the floor and looked at Foreman, he was sound asleep obviously not hearing what had woken him. House and Wilson going at it…again.

Taking turns he thought as he remembered that a few hours ago it had been House loosing it in there and now it was Wilson …_Damn Wilson, _he couldn't help but feel that way, he like House…a lot. But there was nothing he could do about it. He knew how House felt about Wilson and how Wilson felt about House.

he thought as he remembered that a few hours ago it had been House loosing it in there and now it was Wilson …he couldn't help but feel that way, he like House…a lot. But there was nothing he could do about it. He knew how House felt about Wilson and how Wilson felt about House. 

They had all figured it out their first few weeks on the job and it was being constantly proven to them time and time again:

The way House would look at him with that glazed look, almost as if he were looking at a puzzle he couldn't solve within himself, always trying to make some sense of it

The way Wilson was always there …always, even when House was at his worst . Always fighting for him, almost loosing his job for him, losing his wives and his money.

And it always seemed like the only time either was happy was when they were with each other, even if most of the time they were _unhappy _was also with each other.

Chase suddenly snapped out of it, _Damn it, he had to pee! _

"I LOVE this bed!" Wilson stretched out and grabbed House's hand lacing their fingers together.

"Mmmm…do you now?" House mumbled exhaustion draping his body he pulled Wilson closer, he was tired but he hadn't felt that happy in a very long time.

"lets stay in it then…all day"

Wilson laughed through his nose, before being lulled to sleep by House's light snoring. 9:23 am the red numbers read before blurring out.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

Ch . 12 B This is kinda short and I just wanted to include it because Chase and Foreman are still there…and now they have to leave, because this is a House/Wilson so anyway Ch.13 is going to be Tre Better!

* * *

Foreman woke up to see a mess of blonde hair in front of him.

"God this couch is uncomfortable, how did Wilso-" he stopped himself getting up

and looking at Chase who was sitting on the floor flipping through the channels

on House's T.V. trying to punish it for something it didn't do.

"Yeah? Try sleeping on the _floor _!" Chase dropped the remote and got up,

"Ready to go?"

"What? What time is it?"

"10:30"

"Where are House and Wilson?" Foreman yawned, "we should at least thank

Them…" he looked towards the kitchen.

"House and _Wilson _are still in bed, lets go we can leave them a thank- you note:

House and Wilson,

Thanks for the lumpy couch and unbelievably hard floor.

Sincerely,

The moron who confessed his love for you and the other moron who listens when a drunk moron tells him what to do!"

Sarcasm oozed out of every word.

Foreman gave him his famous, "yes-I -get-the-sarcasm-but-I-know-better" look.

"You are going to have to deal with this. The sooner the better, House is with Wilson …Deal with IT!"

"It's House! Do you honestly think its going to work between them?" Chase tried to convince himself more than Foreman.

Foreman gave him his famous "your-in-denial-and-you-are getting-upset-cus-you-know-I'm-right" smirk and eye roll, "Its House _and _Wilson, of course its going to work, its been _working _for the past 12...13 years" he looked over at the coffee table and his attention was suddenly focused on the presents.

"See," he pointed at them, "House even got him a present"

"A present?" Chase raised an eyebrow trying to figure out id Foreman was really trying to convince him with that.

"A present. When was the last time House ever gave anyone anything?"

The room was quiet as both men pretended to ponder the question they both already knew the answer to.

Foreman thought he could hear House's snoring and he wasn't a loud snorer, well from what he'd heard at the hospital, usually in an examining room, and usually when House was doing Clinic Duty.

"Come on lets go…I need a shower, some aspirin, lots of water, and a bed" Chase put his folded blankets on the couch.

"Just going to walk away from it…Fine" Foreman folded his own blankets and

went to put them in the closet he had seen Wilson take them out of, "Don't do

anything! Don't mess this up for them…and us! A happy House is good for

everyone" he said returning.

"I won't" Chase said back opening the door, "but I cant speak for Cameron" he finished stepping outside.

Foreman laughed lightly, closing the door behind him.

"How about some eggs? sunny side up? A bit on the runny side?"

"Shutup!…Oh man" Chase looked at the dried up vomit on the sidewalk.

"I bet you it's a leather thong…House likes leather"

"Its probably a tie"

They're voiced faded as Wilson stepped into the living room, the closet door had

woken him and now he realized he was starving.

He looked at the coffee table and on top of the presents was a piece of paper. It read:

_House and Wilson _

Thanks for letting us stay at your place.

The blankets are in the closet.

Sorry about last night. I'll come back later

and clean the mess on the sidewalk.

Merry Christmas,

Robert Chase


	14. Chapter 13

Hehe! Here's Ch. 13. I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters its just so AWWWW, cute and fluffy. All House and Wilson…as it should be. Keep in mind I had to picture House in the shower so I could better describe the scene…yeah…description shifty eyes Maybe a little occ because of what is running in House's head but I think that its very like him if you think about when he slept with Stacey and then when they were up on the roof and he hugged her (which is not something I like to remember because I don't like her but it shows how sweet he can be)

Enjoy! (let me know what you think! Please!!)

* * *

House stuck his arm out expecting the warmth of a body next to him in bed, but

there was no one there and the sheets were cold. He opened his eyes suddenly,

frowning, trying to put his thoughts in order, then it hit him. The smell of

Wilson's famous and oh so delicious Macadamia nut Pancakes penetrated his

nose, he could feel it make its way through his entire body warming him

completely.

How long had it been since he'd eaten anything? Even if he had he would have

burned it all off by now. That Wilson had made him feel twenty again and his leg

even felt better, but his entire body was feeling all 47 years now.

His stomach growled and he would have bet anything Wilson heard it from the

kitchen. He slowly slid out of bed grabbing his cane, pulled out a pair of

boxers and a shirt from his drawer, and decided on a quick shower before

breakfast.

He knew it was so unlike him to put of eating…but he was exhausted…and he

stunk. He looked down at the bed, _Maybe Wilson could change their sheets. Their? _

House smiled to himself. _How long was this feeling going to last?

* * *

_

The water felt good as it ran down his body. He placed his hand on the

shower wall and with the other moved the shower head so that the

water hit his head before sliding down his shoulders to his naked back.

He let out an exhausted sigh, he hoped Wilson would change the

sheets soon so he could fall back in bed. Just then he remembered

Chase and Foreman, he also hoped they would have left by now.

He could picture it now, Foreman looking at him cautiously as if he

were about to jump Wilson right in front of him…._he probably would _

too just to freak him out…and Chase, avoiding his stare, looking down

full of shame, embarrassment and anger…._he really hoped they were _

gone by now.

A day alone with Wilson… He thought…_ a day to do nothing, a day to _

watch TV on the couch with him, a day to watch him watch TV on the

couch as they both pretended he wasn't. Maybe take a nap with

him, play with his hair, take in his scent, and run his fingers up and

down the younger Doctor's stomach as they lay in bed with nothing to

do…..He laughed at himself and his thoughts as he realized how old he

was getting when all he wanted to do with Wilson was nothing.

* * *

House, to busy with his thoughts, didn't notice the younger doctor watching him

from the door leaning against the entrance, arms crossed. He cleared his throat

in an attempt to get his attention.

"How long are you planning on being in there? I made your favorite, you know?"

House's head snapped up as he watched Wilson walk over, "Almost out, I'm

starving! Jimmy you really know how to wear a guy out," he began to feel a bit

more alert as he watched Wilson undress and step in.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier…I heard a lot of things but complaining

wasn't one of them" he wrapped his arms around House's waist and leaned in for

a kiss, as water patted down his hair before dispersing down his body.

"Good morning" he let go of House's lips and waist and grabbed the bar of soap.

"Is it?" House said mechanically to busy being envious of the soap.

"Yes, we have a day off, _all _to ourselves"

"Hmm…getting any ideas on what we should do on our day off, _all _to ourselves?"

House asked raising an eyebrow and turning Wilson's head noticing the whisker

burns going from his jaw down to his neck.

"Admiring your handiwork?"

"Just claiming what's mine, you know" House smirked realizing those weren't

going to be gone when they got back to work on Tuesday.

"Yes…I do" Wilson returned the same smirk and House watched Wilson's eyes

drop to his neck.

"Come on the water's getting cold" Wilson reached for the towel before stepping out.

"Unfog the mirror, I wanna see what you did to my neck" he stepped out as

Wilson handed him a towel.

"Oh come on, _I was just claiming what's mine, you know?!" _He chuckled as he

slapped House's butt before leaving him in front of the mirror glaring at himself,

realizing that those "love bites" weren't going to be completely gone when they

got back to work on Tuesday.

* * *

"You know these aren't going to be completely gone when we get back to work

on tomorrow" House limped into the kitchen as Wilson set a giant stack of

pancakes on the table.

"yeah well neither are these, and I'm not complaining" He set another stack and

sat down.

"Why _aren't _you complaining?" House asked with a mouthful of Wilson's delicious

pancakes so it sounded more like "wharayacomplanmmmm"

Wilson laughed and smiled at him with his beautiful bedroom eyes, "I don't know

what's sadder, that I understood what you said or that I' am enjoying watching

you say it"

"Hmmm" was all House said as he poured half the syrup bottle on his pancakes, he looked at Wilson still waiting for an answer.

Wilson sighed, "I don't know, because I love you?

"Hmm" House answered as if he were considering it.

"Because they came from you?"

House swallowed and took another bite.

"Because I love the way you made me feel when you gave them to me"

House looked at his empty red mug.

"Because I love the way you make me feel"

House looked at Wilson.

"I'm not gonna change" House looked at a now confused Wilson.

"What?"

"I love you ….and you know you make me happy, but don't expect me to go

through some drastic change now that we are together"

"Greg, I'm really not expecting you to change, hell nothing between us really needs to, we have been a couple for the past 12 years…but you know…I want sex now…from you" he added.

House smirked satisfied with the answer and looked at his empty red mug then

at Wilson and back it his red mug.

Wilson gave an exaggerated sigh as he grabbed the empty mug and went to the coffeemaker, "and I am moving back in"

"That's a given…hurry with the coffee"

Wilson suddenly realizing something, turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" House swallowed the last of his pancakes as Wilson walked towards him.

He placed the red mug on the table and bent down, "I make you happy?" he was now face to face with House.

"You know you do" House reached for the mug but was moved further back by Wilson.

"Do what? Wilson asked playfully, his eyes smiling at House.

House whimpered wanting his coffee, "Why?"

"because…I want you to"

"and if I don't?"

"I'll steal your coffee!" Wilson grabbed the red mug and made a run for the living

room trying not to spill the hot content on the way.

"Hey no fair! I'm crippled, this has to be some form of spousal abuse" House whined going after him. He caught up to him as they landed on the couch but not before setting the coffee on the coffee table.

"Say it again"

"Get me my vicodin first"

"Nevermind!" Wilson pouted.

House chuckled, wrapping his arms around Wilson's waist and pulling him closer.

"You make me happy" he kissed Wilson's jaw and made his way down his neck.

"How happy?" Wilson smiled enjoying his small insignificant victory.

"Very happy" House gave in "now go grab me my vicodin, its on the nightstand next to our bed…and while your at it change the sheets"

"UGH!!!!"

"Now, now go be a good _Housewife"_

* * *

_haha oh man! I know I probably stole that Housewife thing from someone..sry. Funny though! _

_TBC (present opening coming soon)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey! well here is Ch 14 I decided to divide it in have because...well I am just like that. The next one will have the present opening...which means it is soon coming to an end. BUt its ok because I have already started the sequel and I am really trying to be less fangirlish about that one. Seriously, the fangirl in me needs to be sedated. well anywho..._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

"There! Sheets are fresh and clean" Wilson beamed with satisfaction as he entered the living room.

"Aww, Thanks muffin," House said from behind a medical journal, he had been lying on the sofa waiting for Wilson and drinking his coffee.

"Muffin?" Wilson furrowed his eyebrows.

"Trying out pet names, what you don't like it? " He threw the journal on the floor with the others he had been browsing.

"Only if I get to call you bagel" Wilson answered without skipping a beat, he picked up the journals and sat them in a neat pile on the coffee table.

"Hmm…not as good as a muffing though" House sat up making room for Wilson the couch and began to whine like a puppy so Wilson would sit next to him. "I won't bite…unless you want me too." He threw him a mischievous grin.

A chill ran down Wilson's back as he turned towards the couch, House's eyes on him the entire time.

"I do" he let himself fall next to him on the couch and was quickly cornered by House.

His eyes fluttered closed enjoying House's weight partly on him as he nibbled and sucked on his neck, collarbone, and various other places.

"Mmm…Greg that's good" he put his hand behind House's neck urging him to continue.

House slowly pulled away and settled back on the couch as his body reminded him of how tired he was. As much as he hated it, his body was to tired to keep up with all the things he wanted to do to Wilson and he realized that he would have to settle for the things that had been going through his head in the shower…the ones before Wilson had joined him.

He looked at Wilson who was watching him intently, his back was resting on the arm rest, his left leg was bent between them, and the other was slightly hanging on the side of the couch. He was relaxed and was finding pure pleasure in watching House.

"what?' House asked amused

"nothing" Wilson smiled and began stroking House's hand, if House didn't know any better he'd swear Wilson had gotten into a cancer patients stash, "You just…do it for me"

House couldn't help but snort at that, "Well I figured that much…come here."

He wrapped his arm around Wilson's waist and slid his hand under his shirt, which was actually _his _shirt, feeling the younger doctors warm skin.

"Perfect fit" he whispered into Wilson's hair.

* * *

"So are we gay?" House asked himself more than Wilson.

"I don't know, I mean sex with women is great"

"Mhm" House agreed.

"But I don't think I have _ever _…I mean that was…sooo unbelievably …amazing" Wilson thought he felt House shudder.

"Hey, you know what we should try?" House smiled.

"hmm?" Wilson looked up at House's dilated pupils.

"We should try bringing in a certain aussi into the mix." …

* * *

"Oww!!" House touched the spot where Wilson had jabbed him on the side, "I was kidding!" He chuckled.

"Not funny"

"I was kidding!"

"You better be."

"you look so cute when you pout like that"

"I am not pouting"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not!"

"Fine…you _are _not…I love you."

"I love you too…I am not sharing you."

"You don't have too"

Before they knew it they were both laying there, drifting off to sleep on the couch House's back against the couch, arms wrapped around Wilson, face buried in Wilson's neck, and right leg carefully positioned between Wilson's thighs.


End file.
